Long Tern Evolution (LTE) communication technology is becoming increasingly popular. Earlier 2G/3G communication technologies are limited by protocol. LTE technologies are improving application speeds significantly. Currently, an increasing number of high tech electronic devices are being designed to function over LTE bands.
Antennas in LTE capable devices are a critical component because the LTE operation bandwidth is widespread, giving rise to greater potential impact from detuning effects. Achieving such wideband application in a single antenna is a difficult objective.
Modern electronic devices can benefit from a resonant trace for global positioning system (GPS) bands.